1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for tents and, more particularly, to an improved tent apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are an enormous number of types of tent frames and assemblies which are used in connection with tent structures, both large and small. In general, tent frames include a plurality of upright struts which interact to support a nylon or canvas material which is spread over the frame or which is engaged and supported by the frame, depending on the exact nature of the frame being used to hold the tent in its use position. The interior of the tent may then provide protection for persons, animals, or things placed therein. Of course, tents are used for many different purposes, but one of the more unique uses for tents is for the housing of small pets such as dogs and cats. Regardless of the intended use of the tent, however, it is a significant requirement that the frame of the tent be quickly and easily erectable yet be safe, sturdy, and secure once it has been erected. Although many different types of tent frames have been proposed in the prior art, including such tent frames as Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,071, Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,873, and Wimpee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,138, none of these prior are devices disclose a tent frame which may be easily adapted for both very small and very large tent structures, specifically those designed for use by small pets in addition to those designed for use by humans. There is, therefore, a need for an improved tent frame which addresses and solves the deficiencies found in the prior art.